


tomorrow problems

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Implied Manipulation, Multi, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can’t breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow problems

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127022371130/scott-cant-breathe-the-feeling-has-grown-too)

Scott can’t breathe.

The feeling has grown too familiar, the terror and tightness in his chest, the angry knot that punches in deeper and deeper. The bite was supposed to fix it, if nothing else, the bite was to be a twisted promise of life. Scott’s vision blurs and goes dark.

.

He comes back with a scratchy breath, Kira and Theo on each of his sides. His inhaler is already at his lips, a crutch, a reminder that he isn’t the Alpha he needs to be, isn’t saving-

“Scott, stay with us!” “Scott!” “Use, inhaler-” “Scott!”

Their words barely reach him, disconnected. He can vaguely see a hand with his inhaler, is pretty sure it’s his own hand but it won’t come closer, it won’t-

“Scott!”

He sucks in a cold breath, reality crashing in, his senses as overpowering as they were when he first turned. For a moment he can’t control it: car doors slamming in the parking lot, four beating hearts near the thick scent of weed and rotting bleachers, slim pumps snapping against the marble hallway, so much talking, laughter, and too many conversations to track at once. It’s all too much, he can’t intake it all- but he takes another steadying breath, and he’s back to what passes as normal, with two too worried friends beside him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says softly, vocal chords rubbing too roughly.

“You need to take a break,” Kira says, and he smells her tears before he sees the hastily rubbed away tracks. “You’re too stressed and with your asthma back… we can’t lose you.”

“I can’t leave them. Not with everything that’s going on.”

Theo swallows, eyes lowered. “I agree with Kira, you need at least a day off Scott. Just one day?”

Theo meets his eyes pleading, and Kira’s worry is thick enough to make him agree, “Just one.”

.

They all end up missing their last class, gym, and Scott knows Coach won’t be pleased. But that’s a tomorrow problem, as Kira dubbed them, for now they’re not supposed to be thinking of such things, all cuddled up in Scott’s bed. It’s not as suggestive as it sounds, or maybe it is, both of them clutching onto Scott like he might disappear.

“Are you feeling any better?” Kira whispers, the faint scent of hope ticklish.

“I am,” Scott says, and only when the words come out does he realize it’s true.

“Good,” Kira says, leaning over to give him a swift kiss. But Scott deepens it, a hand in her hair. He doesn’t mind Theo’s closeness at all, and when they break apart, Kira is practically glowing.

“You can,” she says, to him or Theo, he’s not sure and it doesn’t matter, Theo kisses him all the same, slow and searching.

They relax back into cuddling, though their hands all move more, lazy playful strokes and tickles. It’s not what Scott imagined as a relaxing day off, it’s better, perfect even.


End file.
